Yin Yang
by Lady Mary Sparda 19
Summary: La kushimi-tama esta perdiendo su poder para mantener sellada la oscuridad,podran Saizo y los demas detener a la diosa de la muerte y de paso salvar a Izanami?


Hola lectores! Me presento soy Lady Mary Sparda 19, El otro día me di cuenta de que hay muy pocos fics de la serie brave 10 y bueno yo estuve viendo esta serie hace poco y para mi debió de ser un poco más que 12 capítulos… ¬¬ como sea, el caso es que hice este fic que aun no lo termino porque a veces se me va la inspiración, es normal supongo ya que soy muy nueva en esto XD trate de los personajes no perdieran su personalidad, acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva recuerden que soy nueva, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, sin más comencemos :D

 _ **Disclamer: los personajes de brave 10 no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por pura diversión**_

Brave 10 fic

El Yin Yang

Capitulo: 1

Era un mañana normal en el castillo Ueda, Izanami estaba en la cocina junto a Benmaru que la acompañaba a preparar el desayuno, la joven sacerdotisa había estado teniendo pesadillas donde todo estaba cubierto de la oscuridad, gritos de agonía se escuchaban y personas muertas por do quier, lo que más la asustaba es que la noche anterior tuvo el mismo sueño solo que esta vez vio a los 9 valientes muertos y ella con sus manos llenas de sangre cada vez que recordaba aquella horrible pesadilla sentía ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Saizo y abrazarlo ya que esa es la única manera de tranquilizase. Ella le pidió ayuda a Yukimura por sus pesadillas, no quería preocupar a nadie así que solo le dijo a él y le había dicho que cuando se sintiera así buscara inmediatamente a Saizo pues la luz es lo único que puede derrotar la oscuridad

-One chan ya está todo preparado-sonrió el pequeño niño sacándola de sus pensamientos-llamo a los demás?

-Si, Ben chan que te parece si hacemos una carrera para ver quién es más rápido? El que despierte más rápido a los chicos gana ¿si?

-Hecho!-contesto entusiasmado

-A la cuenta de tres, cuenta conmigo

-Uno, dos-ambos contaban al unisonó- TRES!- salieron corriendo por los pasillos del castillo despertaron a gritos a Kakei quien fue la primera víctima este se cayó de la cama del susto, luego fueron por Sekai este no era tan fácil de despertar le Izanami y Benmaru le gritaron en los oídos pero nada

-Por qué no se despierta one-chan-cuestiono Benmaru

-No lo sé Ben chan- Kamanosuke los escucho y decidió unírseles

-Tontos, así no se va a despertar nunca!

-Entonces como?-pregunto Izanami mirando como Kamanosuke quien le lanzaba un balde de agua fría a Sekai

-LA IRA DE MI DIOS VA A CAER SOBRE TI MALDITO! –kamanosuke solo atino a correr con aquel monje que lo perseguía soltando todo tipo de maldiciones

-jajaja se lo merece por llamarnos tontos –benmaru rodaba por el piso sosteniéndose con sus manos en su estomago Izanami miraba con cariño al niño era tan lindo vivir con los 9 comenzaron a pasar recuerdos de cada uno de los compañeros el primero fue Sasuke quien muy amablemente le había regalado una lechuza muy bonita por si algún día tenía problemas lo llamara y él le ayudaría, Anastasia quien le decía las palabras de aliento que necesitaba oír ,Yuri Kamanosuke aunque casi siempre se peleaba con ella, Jimpachi el capitán raro de aquel barco que les salvo la vida,Rokuro bueno, el casi no habla ,Kakei el pistolero que se la pasaba molestándola por su atuendo diciendo que una señorita de un templo no debería enseñar tanta piel, Benmaru ese pequeño niño tan cariñoso que siempre era su cómplice para molestar a los demás, Sekai su hermano mayor que la adora tanto y la regaña por estar tan cerca de Saizo diciéndole que no se acerque mucho a el porque se manchara, Saizo el ultimo pero más importante de todos al menos para ella, es el único que le da seguridad y la ayuda a salir de la oscuridad cuando se siente triste…

-Nos falta Saizo!-Recordó Izanami salió antes que Benmaru hacia la habitación de Saizo, cuando llego abrió la puerta lo vio durmiendo y le salto encima-SAIZO! DESPIERTA!

-AHHHHH!-El grito de Saizo se oyó por todo el castillo-Suéltame!-Saizo la empujo mientras con la otra mano se tapaba una herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo

-Saizo? E-eestas bien? Que te paso?

-No es nada –dijo volviéndose a acomodar en su futon

-Y esa herida?

-déjame ya, quiero dormir

-Pero…-y la voz de Yukimura interrumpió

-Como estas después de la batalla de ayer Saizo?, Izanami que haces aquí?

-Yukimura san Saizo está herido

-Si, ya lo sé Izanami

-Que fue lo que paso

-Ayer unos ninjas atacaron el castillo y bueno Saizo termino herido, pero no es nada grave adelántate a tomar el desayuno yo voy hablar un minuto con Saizo ya los alcanzo

-Está bien- Izanami camino hacia la salida de la habitación antes de salir dijo con una mirada triste- Adiós Saizo…

\- Aparentemente no recuerda nada-Yukimura se sentó a un lado de Saizo

-Es mejor así

-Déjame ver tu brazo-Saizo estiro su brazo el cual tenía una venda llena de sangre,Yukimura comenzó a quitarle la venda dejando al descubierto una herida que parecía una quemadura cubrirá gran parte de su antebrazo-Esto no se ve bien Saizo,parece que se hace más grande a cada minuto y no deja de sangrar me preocupa que se extienda por todo tu brazo

-Lo sé pero si no la hubiera detenido hubiera puesto en peligro a todos…

-Suenas como si estuvieras enojado con ella-coloco otra venda limpia la herida

-No estoy enojado con ella, solo quiero saber la verdad

-Bien te diré la verdad hace varios días Izanami ha estado teniendo pesadillas lo que ha provocado que este inestable, me pidió que no le contara esto a nadie para no preocuparlos

-Y porque me lo dices hasta ahora, viejo- la voz de Saizo mostraba enojo

-Porque ella me lo pidió así

-Crees que la Kushimi- tama este perdiendo su poder?

-Me temo que si…

-Que podemos hacer?

\- Mientras tanto, quiero que no te separes de ella para que la vigiles por si pierde el control

-Entendido

-Ah y una cosa más nadie más sabe de lo que paso ayer así que usa mi versión de la historia

-Bien

Mientras tanto en la cocina …

Ben vio a Isanami entrar a la cocina muy deprimida, supuso que ya habría visto a Saizo definitivamente el había llevado la peor parte con lo ocurrido la noche anterior

 _Flash back…_

Todos estaban dormidos en el castillo Ueda ,era una noche fría el viento azotaba con fuerza los arboles Izanami podía escuchar susurros de su nombre, alguien o algo la llamaba con insistencia se levanto de su futon ,pensó en llamar a Ana pero recordó que ella estaba de guardia esa noche así que pensó en ir a la habitación de Saizo el seguro se enojaría en la mañana pero no pasaría de "DEBES DORMIR EN TU CUARTO", luego se le pasara el enojo y todo volvería a la normalidad, sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación del mencionado, se sobre salto cuando en el corredor vio a una joven igual a ella

-Q-quien eres-dijo con voz entrecortada la misteriosa joven

-…Isanami porq…- no pudo terminar la pregunta pues la otra chica la golpeo y de ahí no recordó mas

Ana estaba cerca de ahí escucha ruidos así que fue para investigar lo que sucedía, la joven sacerdotisa estaba de pie mirando en suelo Ana se acerco para preguntarle que le pasaba y para su sorpresa Izanami la ataco con una daga que tenia

-¡¿Que te pasa porque me atacas?!-Ana se cubrió una pequeña herida en su estomago observo con atención Izanami tenía un color oscuro en su piel la, sacerdotisa sonrió y volvió a intentar cortar a Ana, Izanami sintió como alguien tomaba sus muñecas y la alejaba de Ana

-Detente! Izanami es Ana- Sasuke trataba de que entrara en razón

-¡Aquellos que se atrevan a meterse en mi camino morirán!- grito Izanami con una voz diferente empujando a Sasuke y lanzándolo hacia Ana ambos quedaron en el suelo mirando como una esfera de oscuridad empezaba a formarse alrededor de Izanami antes de que se terminara de formar unos brazos la rodearon y una voz le dijo casi en un susurro:

-Cálmate…-

Al instante la oscuridad desapareció Izanami quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Saizo quien tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo que se veía muy mal, Yukimura , Rokuro ,Sekai, Ben y kamanosuke llegaron y miraron sorprendidos la escena

-Que paso-Yukimura pregunto cuando vio a Ana y Sasuke heridos y a Saizo con Izanami en brazos

-Yukimura sama- Sasuke hizo una pausa-Izanami… ella no está bien…

 _Fin del flash back…_

Así que se acerco a ella con una sonrisa para animarla y le pregunto -One-chan estas bien?

-No, Ben chan ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Porque Saizo está herido?

-Ninjas intentaron entrar al castillo, y Saizo se encargo de ellos -mintió- y luego…-Izanami Interrumpió

-Y porque yo no recuerdo nada?

-Estabas dormida-Izanami lo miro no muy convencida-Vamos a desayunar

Ella sabía de antemano que algo no estaba bien, algo definitivamente no estaba bien parecía que le estuvieran mintiendo, mientras estaba desayunando noto que faltaban Sasuke y también Ana no estaban

-¿Chicos donde están Ana y Sasuke?

-En una misión- Yukimura respondió entrando a la cocina –¡Oh mira! que bien tenemos hotcakes para el desayuno

La mañana transcurrió normal, peleas, gritos ,Izanami decidió salir a caminar al bosque para meditar mientras estaba sentada en una roca observando el rio escucho a alguien llegar y sentarse junto a ella

-Valla hueco donde te viniste a meter eh Izanami-suspiro por el cansancio de buscarla-me costó trabajo encontrarte- Izanami vio la venda del brazo izquierdo de Saizo ella sabía que de algún modo ella tenía que ver con esa herida

-Dime Saizo… ¿estas molesto conmigo?

\- ¿Porque dices eso?

-Estas herido por mi culpa

-No digas tonterías

-¡No son tonterías!

-No seas necia, esto-señalo su brazo- es culpa mía por ser tan descuidado

-¿Porque mientes? –Los ojos de Izanami se tornaron cristalinos-y me defiendes, yo soy un monstruo…-Izanami fue interrumpida cuando sintió como el brazo derecho de Saizo pasaba por encima de sus hombros formando un abrazo

-Tu eres tú, no me importa si eres la diosa de la oscuridad o de la muerte, para mi eres Izanami ,una molestia de la cual me alegro de haber conocido-sonrió, lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Izanami

-gracias- correspondió el abrazo

¿Continuara?

Depende de ustedes si quieren que lo siga, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis inventos, saludos! n.n


End file.
